Oftentimes, vehicles utilize remote keyless entry systems to enable a user (e.g., a driver) to unlock and/or open a door without inserting a key into a lock. Some remote keyless entry systems include a key fob that is carried by the user. The key fob has a wireless transducer that communicates with a vehicle to initiate the unlocking and/or opening of the door. Other remote keyless entry systems utilize an application operating on a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) that communicates with the vehicle to unlock and/or open the door.